


The list

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Castiel, Deastiel, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Sweet Dean, asexual supernatural week, i heard it was asexual supernatural week and wrote this, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is Deans best friend and Dean is Castiel's long time crush. Castiel keeps a list in his bedside table of why it'll never work out the main reason being his asexuality and Dean being straight. Dean finds the list and decides to make a few edits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The list

**Author's Note:**

> I am not asexual and if you are and this doesn't accurately portray you please don't be angry and remember that asexuality comes in all shapes and sizes. My Castiel is homoromantic. Please enjoy. 
> 
> Also feel free to leave me some comments please. ^.^

Castiel and Dean had been friends for six years. Castiel had been in love with Dean for six years. Castiel had made the list after four months. He kept it in his bedside table as a reminder not to go after Dean. It was titled simply the list and read as follows.

One. Dean Winchester is straight.

Two. Dean Winchester is out of your league.

Three. Dean Winchester likes sex too much to date someone who won't have it.

Four. Castiel Novak is asexual.

Five. Dean is not a romantic person.

Six. Dean wouldn't be your friend anymore.

Seven. It'll only break your heart

Eight. Dean Winchester still really likes sex.

Nine. It's hopeless give up.

Ten. Some people are meant to love all the wrong people.

Dean was never supposed to find the list.He knows that, but he'd been sleeping over at Cas' and the other boy left him alone in his room. It's not Dean's fault if he snooped. Okay well it kind of is, but that's not the point. The point is Castiel didn't think Dean would accept him and that was a dozen sort of types of wrong. Dean could have done a lot of things but instead he grabbed a pen and started editing.

One. Dean Winchester is straight, _but there is an exception_

Two. Dean Winchester is out of your league. _(Cas that's just dumb you are out of mine,)_

Three. Dean Winchester likes sex too much to date someone who won't have it, _you'd be worth it._

Four. Castiel Novak is asexual. _Castiel Novak could've told me I'd love him anyway._

Five. Dean is not a romantic person. _I would be for you. ( where'd my last name go Cas?)_

Six. Dean wouldn't be your friend anymore. _No argument here, but boyfriend sounds better anyways._

Seven. It'll only break your heart. I would never Cas. _If anything you'll break mine._

Eight. Dean Winchester still really likes sex. _I can masturbate dude I'll be fine._

Nine. It's hopeless give up. _C'mon dude have some hope._

Ten. Some people are meant to love all the wrong people. _Good thing you aren't one of them._

Dean smiled to himself and put the list back before pulling out his phone and trying to look busy. He heard the shower cut off and Castiel walked out wrapped in a towel. Dean now new Castiel was asexual but Dean could still enjoy the view and he did.

"Looking good Cas." He smiled at his friend who blushed and tugged on the cutest penguin pajamas Dean had ever seen. They played Mario cart for a few hours then went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had just left smiling wide at Castiel and he ran upstairs and pulled out the list. Someone has written on his list. It looks like Dean, sounds like him. Castiel goes to Gabriel.

"DID YOU WRITE ON MY LIST?" He's furious but Gabriel looks genuinely confused, maybe it wasn't him.

"Look baby bro. I don't know what your list is or why I'd have written on it." He looks serious and Castiel has to believe him. He goes back to his room and paces while reading it. It looks like Dean's hand writing. The first line says there's an exception. Dean couldn't possibly mean him. The second line says Cas is out of Dean's league. They'll have to agree to disagree. Dean thinks he's worth it. He reads quickly unable to stop his excitement. When he reads the word boyfriend he's so excited he could cry. By the end of the letter he is in tears. He takes the list back to Gabriel.

"I swear if you did this I will never forgive you." Gabriel raises your hand and mumbles something about glitter and pillows.

"Good." Castiel needs to call Dean. No, the phone is too impersonal he needs To go see Dean, so he goes.

Castiel finds himself at Dean's house pacing nervously unable to knock when Sam nearly knocks him over. Dean had been researching asexuality for the past hour or so and didn't hear Sam tell Castiel to head on in. He did however hear his door open and when he saw Castiel his heart leaped.

"Hi Cas." Castiel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello Dean." Dean smiles at him. "I'm guessing you found my notes on your list." Castiel nods. "I meant it you know." Castiel couldn't feel more relieved. "I've been doing some research on asexuality since you told me. Well since I found out and I had a few questions if you don't mind." Dean had done research for him. Dean never studied and he did research for Cas.

"Fire away." Dean smiles.

"First of all would you go on a date with me?" Castiel blushes.

"I'd love to." Dean looks ready to burst.

"Can I hug you?" Castiel nodded and found himself immediately wrapped in Dean's arms. "That's the other important thing." Castiel tilted his head and Dean let go sitting back. "I want to be aware of your personal limits at every stage of this relationship and if you are ever even a little uncomfortable I want you to tell me. I know it's different for everyone and it could change for you so I want you to keep me updated on what is and isn't okay. That good?" Castiel hugged Dean, tight.

"That's perfect you are perfect. Also at this point hugging and hand holding are good as well as couch snuggling while watching movies." Dean beamed at him.

"I'm so lucky to have you Cas. Now to plan a candle lit dinner for two." Castiel giggled.

"Just as a warning I May show up sparkly Gabriel has a lot of glitter and he's planning something." Dean laughs.

"Like I said in your list, I'll love you anyways."


End file.
